Dragon's Egg
by Crystal56
Summary: Rating for language only. Zelgadis Graywords finds an egg abandoned in the forest. He becomes attached...'nuff said. Not a romance! Chapter 5 up!
1. Discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers, I just have Zelgadis trapped in a clay vase where I keep him close to me...and he can't get out!

Egg

_Zelgadis_

I've been traveling for 3 weeks now on some stupid lead Xellos gave me and it's come to nothing! NOTHING! Next time I see him I shall positively murder him. I wondered why in the world I had thought to follow him in the first place.

_Conversation_

"Zelgadis...I've heard of a cure..." Xellos taunted.

"Not again damnit!" I said, "Not again...shut up, would you?"

"But this time it's legit...not like all my other leads weren't legit, they just weren't legit for your case..." he said.

"I am going to bash your head in..." I started and made my way towards him.

"Wait...at least hear me out!" he said and then teleported out of reach into a tree.

"I suppose you're going to tell me just to tell me then, right?" I asked, and to myself muttered, "Whether I like it or not..."

"Okay then, but only because you asked. There's a village that dedicates itself to the studies of Alchemy. You know, Earth, Air, Water and Fire," Xellos said and I sighed, this was getting my nowhere.

"Why do you think I'd be interested?" I asked.

"Because there they are experts at changing their shapes, from human to whatever shape they choose!" he said with that usual smile of his.

"Shape shifters...so what does that have to do with me?" I asked, momentary interest perked, even then as I prepared a small spell to knock him from his perch.

"Well, I've heard they've taught others how to shape shift as well, from their human or non human forms..." he said, "And they probably could teach you how to become human."

"Shape shifting isn't a permanent solution!" I said and chucked a fireball at him. Of course he dodged it and appeared before me.

"It isn't, but maybe their studies have found a way to make it permanent..." Xellos said, "It's a city to the north. Follow my advice or not..."

"What the hell is the name of this city?" I asked.

"Did I leave that part out? Oh, I'm sorry..." Xellos said mockingly, "It's called the...what had they said it was called again? Oh that's right, Alchemy Village, duh!"

"And why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"That is a se-cr-et!" he said and disappeared as quickly as he had come.

_End Conversation_

That's right...he got my curiosity picked up. I was getting nowhere though! 3 weeks, that is how long I've been traveling, and although there have been many towns and taverns along the way, nothing even remotely called Alchemy Village!

"Xellos, next time I see you, I won't stop attacking you until you are dead..." I whispered and then noticed the sunlight gleaming off of a stone. It looked almost golden! I made my way over, forsaking my plan of revenge over newfound curiosity.

"This isn't a stone...this is an egg!" I cried as I saw the shape and felt the texture. What would an egg be doing out here in a place like this? People just don't go abandoning eggs, do they? I gulped; this one could be a cursed egg. But it looked safe...and it was still warm.

"What kind of egg could this be?" I asked myself, noticing it was larger than most eggs I had seen in my travels. I picked it up and held it close to me, whatever was in it was still alive. I took off my cape and wrapped it around the egg. It wasn't gold, but it did have a hue to it that made it look so in the sun, but it looked mostly green to me, at least, up close it did. Why would anyone abandon an egg, especially one that was still carrying something inside of it?

"Well, I guess I can take it with me," I said to myself with a sigh, "Maybe I'll find whoever it belongs to or its mother..." The egg seemed to warm under me when I put my hand upon it. It was lucky; no one could be prejudice to what it looked like until it hatched. I wondered what it would be.

"Why did I ever let Lina tell me curiosity was a good thing sometimes..." I said and added, "Why did I listen?" I held the egg closely and resumed traveling on the road, holding it close to keep it warm. I gulped again, if it hatched, would I be the mommy?

_New Town_

I arrived at the tavern in the next village very quickly and ordered a meal to be sent up to the room I stayed in. I set the egg down on the bed, letting it rest against a pillow while I ate. I wondered when it was going to hatch, if at all. It was so helpless in this stage of life, wasn't it? Whatever existed inside that egg needed someone to protect it and that someone just happened to turn out to be me. I sighed again, I was becoming attached and I've only had the egg for just the afternoon! It looked so peaceful... Did eggs sleep and wake up or did they just rest until they were ready to be born? Whatever was in the egg now it was going to hatch and be big, I mean, the egg was really huge! I had decided though, to name it Leaf. It was a greenish egg and I could always hide it if I needed to in leaves or grass...what was I thinking? Naming an egg that I didn't know what was inside of it waiting to hatch!

"I am a hopeless case..." I said, mostly to myself, "I'm involved now..." I had done it, I had named it and I was attached.

"Leaf," I murmured as I touched the egg, "So long as you aren't going to kill me off the second you hatch, I guess I'm taking care of you from now on..." Lina was never going to let me hear the end of this, was she?

TBC

A/N: This is mostly a Zel inclusive fic. If you do like it and you wanna read more, let me know, okay? If you read it thus far and don't like it, don't bother telling me such. You read the title and summary and if you didn't like it then that's your own fault, you were curious enough to read this so there! Other than those rants, have fun reviewing! (Keep any flames rated G-PG if you truly, overly feel you shall not be satisfied without flaming me okay?)


	2. I decide

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelgadis, I wish I did though... he, he! (Don't own the song either...)

I decide

Okay, so I'm carrying this egg, this really big egg, it's bigger than my head and I feel like everyone is watching me. Okay, so maybe I do look like a shady character with the hood and mask I wear, but this egg makes me look ridiculous! I sighed as I left the town; I hoped it wasn't something ridiculous when it hatched.

_Don't think that you can tell me what to think  
I'm the one who knows what's good for me_

The woods were oddly quiet today, but I found that fortunate. It wasn't the easiest thing traveling with an egg as big as this one. What would I do if I had to fight someone? Or more so, what if Lina or someone I knew showed up how is it I should explain where I was going and why I had the egg? If I told them I was keeping it out of curiosity, I'd get an earful, and if they found out I was attached, I would get more than an earful and become the laughing stock. What would Zolf or Rodimus say if they ever knew I was caring for an egg? I already Lina would never let it drop...

"I, Zelgadis Graywords have changed...I am officially what people would call a mother hen," I spoke to no one in particular.

_And I'm stating my independence  
Gonna take the road I'm gonna take_

"Hey, look what we have here?" a voice asked. Damn, highwaymen... this early in the morning too...

"Looks like that guy's got a big egg...wonder what it is?" a second voice joined the first.

"Could be valuable," another voice joined.

"..." I stared forward as I felt a group of men surround me. How could I fight while I was holding the egg?

"Maybe he's making a delivery..." the first voice said, "Hey delivery boy, hand over the egg and whatever goods you have and maybe we'll let you live..." Maybe? That was all I got, was a maybe?

"I think you've picked the wrong guy to mess with," I said, "There is no way you are getting this egg..."

_And I'm gonna make my own mistakes  
It's my life  
I decide_

I contemplated the strategies I had while holding onto the egg. I could fireball them, holding the egg in one hand while jumping, but the egg could slip. I could run...but I wasn't about to do that...I knew I could defeat the. What else could I do? I could drop the egg, fight and hope one of them doesn't make away with it during the fight, but that was out of the question. I found it first, it was MY egg. Okay, I was attached...I sighed...I was attached and protective...what next...more motherly?

"So then I guess we'll just have to take it by force?" the second guy asked and they enclosed on me. I opted for option number 1. I prayed my grip would hold and I leapt, taking the egg under on arm and sending out a flurry of fireballs at the highwaymen.

_I decide how I liv  
I decide how I love_

I kept a firm grip and as soon as I landed some distance away I checked to make sure I hadn't harmed Leaf. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, it was okay, and that was all that mattered.

"Thank goodness," I whispered and looked towards the men to asses damages. Well, they were all knocked out or otherwise dead or very badly burned. I went up to each one and picked their pockets. They attacked first...I was just helping myself to the spoils....I was starting to sound like Lina. Hmm...a decent amount of coin was all that I found, oh well, at least it was something.

"Hey, hey, get back here! Who said we were finished!" shouted one of the lesser burned men.

"Do you really want me to burn you all again?" I asked turning around with a gleam in my eye. The man looked at me and then turned around and ran. I smiled inwardly; no one was that unreasonable as to want another fireball attack. I resumed my search, the search for the village, Alchemy Village. I was going to kill Xellos, seriously make him suffer if he was misleading me. I cradled the egg near to my chest and pondered my options. I could give up on the lead I was on now for my cure and try to find the eggs true home...wait, I was attached...scratch that.

I could continue on in what seemed like a fruitless search or I could go find Lina and the others and see if they were up to anything. I opted for the seemingly fruitless search.

_Choice is mine  
And no one gets to make my mind up  
I decide  
I decide where I go  
What I need  
What I know  
I'm the one who's running my life  
I decide  
I decide_

At least I'd continue until I found out what was in this egg, if there really was anything at all inside of it. I had come this far as well, and if it really was out there, and I gave up now...it would have been a waste to just give up. So, I continued walking on.

"Hey Leaf," I said, "At least don't hatch until I make it to the inn tonight..." How'd I get stuck with this again? Oh yeah, curiosity...

_Don't think you're ever gonna hold me down  
Couldn't do it then can't do it now_

I started a fire to cook some lunch and set the egg beside it as I went to gather more firewood. I stayed close though, making sure I could see Leaf at all times. Leaf was really helpless and I had to make sure no one took it. The fire would keep it warm to, as I was eating. But what was I going to eat? I had fish yesterday for lunch, I felt like catching a rabbit or something...fish two lunches in a row sounded less appealing. Either that or I didn't eat and just rested a moment. There was a rustling in a nearby bush and I made my way to see what it was. AHA! There was a rabbit inside of it, and it darted past me. How was I going to catch it? I sighed and darted after it as fast as I could, but it seemed to be faster than me, which was saying something.

_I'm kickin' down all the fences  
I'm gonna do it all and do to much_

"Alright, alright," I said letting out a tired sigh, "I'll have fish again..." I couldn't get the rabbit so I opted for the fish, the need to get back to make sure Leaf was alright. I ran back to the small fire and saw Leaf was still there.

"Thank goodness," I murmured and sat down and put it into my lap, "So, what are you? Are you a dragon, a serpent, a bird...what will you become Leaf?" It seemed to vibrate a little underneath where I place my hand. Not vibrate, more like it...how do I put it, kicked? That worked, so there was something inside of it and it kicked. Maybe that was a foot, or if it was a hand then it would be a punch, wouldn't it? Did that mean it was a human inside of this egg? How ridiculous...but maybe...

"Does this mean you're close to hatching?" I asked it and then looked away. Good God I was talking to it. Any moment now and I'd use that voice I'd heard some people use around little babies and puppies.

_And if I mess the whole thing up  
It's my ride  
I decide_

I headed towards the stream, leaving the egg for another moment and began to fish. The water held a lot of them, and I didn't have any trouble catching some for me to eat. I walked back to the fire, fish in hand, ready to spit them and get them cooked and Leaf was gone...gone!

_I decide how I live  
I decide who I love_

"Levitation!" I shouted and brought myself up above the trees, where was Leaf? Who had taken my egg? I couldn't see beneath the trees too well, not from being up high where I was, but I needed to find it. I was panicking...Leaf was gone, someone stole it. What were they going to do, roast it and try to make the biggest dish of scrambled egg? There! Movement! I landed on the ground and made my way in the direction of where I had seen movement. I saw Leaf! It was being carried off by this one guy; at least 4 other men were with him.

"Won't the boss be pleased when we bring back this find," one of them said, "We're going to be rewarded!"

"We all know how the boss loves his eggs," another added in and they laughed. I clenched my fists; if they hurt Leaf I would kill each one of them a thousand times over. I couldn't attack the right now, I might hurt the egg.

"Maybe it'll hatch into a pet we can use for amusement!" the one carrying the egg said. I growled and put my hand on my sword. How dare they say such things about my egg! I followed closely behind, making sure they didn't see me and they came up to a cave. I sighed, how typical...a cave. They went inside and I watched the guards for a moment. They didn't look to bright...I could take them out and go after the egg. Wait, best not to make much noise or kill anyone just yet...I had to remain as unnoticed as possible...

_Choice is mine  
And no one gets to make my mind up  
I decide_

"Sleep!" I said and made both the guards fall into an enchanted slumber. That was easy enough. I ran inside on what I hoped was silent footing. I had this egg for what, almost just a day now? I had already lost track of it, what kind of a parent would I make? (Good god, I was considering myself a parent...)

_I decide where I go  
Where I sleep  
Who I know_

I heard laughter further in and I slowed down and noticed light up ahead. They had better not do anything to my egg; I would...oh the things I would do...

"This is some find!" a deep booming voice yelled, "Where did you come by it?"

"Found it near an abandoned fire!" a voice replied, "Don't worry though; we put the fire out for whoever abandoned it!" More laughter followed that.

"What do you think it is boss?" another voice asked.

"I don't know," the booming voice replied and I found myself peering over a rock to glance at what was going on. The egg was at some man's feet, he was sitting in a big chair, so he obviously must be the boss. I gritted my teeth, how was I going to get it?

"Think it'll hatch?" one of the men asked.

"It looks tasty," another added in and the boss laughed loudly.

"Yes it does...who wants this for dinner?" he asked, and I glared at him, knowing he didn't see me but I was furious. There was a cheering that went round the group of bandits and the boss leaned forward and picked up the egg, handling it roughly. That was it that was all I could take!

_I'm the one who's runnin' my life  
I decide  
I decide_

"Fireball!" I shouted and torched the guys closest to me. The boss noticed me and made his way to an exit.

"What are you waiting for men, get that intruder!" he shouted and I kicked into the first guy that came at me and drew my sword. The fight ended quickly after that and I made my way after the boss. How much could happen in one day?

"Hand over the egg and I'll let you live!" I cried.

"What's it worth to you?" he asked with a sneer.

"You're life!" I yelled and ran forward, kneeing him and grabbing the egg. I backed up towards the exit and aimed a spell.

"What are you doing?" he cried as I ran through my incantation.

"RAW TILT!" I shouted and slammed the ground with all the force I could muster. The cave began to collapse from the sheer force of the spell and I dashed out of there, holding onto the egg as hard as I could.

_I'm taking my own chances  
And I'm finding my own answers  
I'm only answering to me  
And that's the way it's gonna be  
I decide  
Oh yea  
I decide  
I decide_

"Thank...huff...goodness..." I said when I was at a safe distance, "I...huff...got back...got your back...Leaf..." I held it closely for a moment, and then I set it down and began examining it for any signs of damage it may have received at the hands of those bandits. It looked fine, and I sighed with relief. Wait...what was that on its side? CRACK! It had a small crack in it!

"Oh no, no..." I said and looked at it fiercely, "What do I do about it now?" I touched it gingerly. Maybe I should put a paste on it or something. One crack...whatever was inside of the egg could end up with a deformed hand of something now! I had failed to protect it! I felt it wiggle a bit; it seemed alright, but a crack? I made up a paste of some herbs I found nearby, I wasn't about to let infection or some disease sink into my egg.

"It'll be alright Leaf," I spoke softly, not knowing if it could hear me or not. Okay, I was starting to talk to the egg...as if it could understand...

_I decide how I live  
I decide who I love  
Choice is mine  
And no one gets to make my mind up  
I decide_

I could see the next village up ahead. A small village thankfully, hopefully the tavern would have room for me for the night. I wasn't going to spend any nights in the woods if I could help it, partially due to the fact Leaf might get stolen again.

_I decide where I go  
Where I sleep  
Who I know  
I'm the one who's runnin' my life  
I decide  
I decide_

I set down Leaf on the bed again and dug into the food I had sent up. The crack was firmly covered, and the egg wiggled occasionally as I ate. I wondered if that meant it was close to hatching or if whatever was inside it was restless.

_I decide how I live  
I decide how I love  
Choice is mine  
And no one gets to make my mind up_

I yawned...I could stand to get to sleep. I didn't know what would be in for me tomorrow and I figured protecting the egg would be top priority again, it's not like that it wasn't in the first place for me, seeing as how I was attached to the egg. Let Lina laugh if she ever found out, it was my egg, I found it... Let them laugh... Leaf, I wonder what you'll be...

_I decide_

_**TBC**_

A/N: Special thanks to the reviewers of the previous chapter! I hope you like this one just as much, I had lots of fun writing it!


	3. It's Hatching!

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers, if I did...Zelgadis would be trapped in my room right now...wait...he already is...I still don't own Slayers though!

A/N: Thanks for everyone who reviewed last chapter! I'm having a blast writing this story! Oh yeah...I have some more warnings... (There'll be a lot of them here...) But please keep in mind I promised no romance (unless there's a lot of begging for that or something...) so no cheesy romance plots in this story (as far as I have this planned).

**Warning: **_This may be a little reminiscent of Chobits... I am not copying Chobits nor did I plan on copying Chobits this is just how it went out. If it reminds you of Chobits to an annoying extreme, I apologize. Remember, you were **Warned!**_

**It's hatching!**

I've had this egg for a few days now, and its nighttime again and I finally made it to the next village. There's still no sign of the village that Xellos mentioned...I plan to kill him as soon as I see him, provided I can get my hands on him and he doesn't teleport away like he always does. Damn Mazoku... I decided to eat downstairs that night, after tucking Leaf safely in a bundle of covers. I don't know why I did it; I didn't always feel comfortable eating amidst people. The food was good though, very nourishing. I made sure not to eat like Lina did...I made sure to chew before I swallowed. Not many knew this, but she did manage to choke on her food often. Gourry and I had had our hands full trying to dislodge chunks of food from her throat. I headed upstairs to my room for the night and a faint smell was emitting from the room.

"What's going on?" I asked and burst into my room, and saw on the bed egg shells and membrane soaking through the sheets of the bed. At least, I assumed it was membrane, I hoped it was membrane and nothing worse. I cautiously made my way over to the bed and peered under the sheets.

"Oh my god!" I said and recoiled at the sight. It was a dragon beneath the covers! The horns, the eyes, the scales! The egg had hatched while I was downstairs eating!

"Hello?" I asked cautiously, moving the covers away from the dragon. It shifted in its slumber. It hadn't seen anyone yet? If it had, then I wouldn't be the father of it, would I? I don't think I could bear it. Red eyes met mine and I knew it had seen no other. I just knew it.

"You're a dragon..." I said, looking at it. Its eyes seemed to smile at me, recognized me almost. I was imprinted...I think, as its mother...father...parental figure?

"Um..." I began and sat down next to it. It was quite strong for just hatching! I mean, it looked alert and ready to do anything.

"I guess I'm your...parent..." I said, unsure of what to say, "Pleased to meet you..." It cocked its head to the side, as if imprinting my voice as well. Then it laid its head down in my lap and went back to sleep. Maybe it wasn't as strong as I thought. I yawned against my will; I must be more tired than I originally thought. I leaned back against the headboard, shifting slightly but not disturbing Leaf if I could help in and wrapped the blanket around us both. I should really get some sleep.

"Goodnight Leaf," I whispered before drifting off. I can't believe it, the egg had hatched! Wait a minute...wasn't I sleeping in eggshell?

The next morning I woke up and stretched and felt something softer than dragon scales in my lap. I sat up and looked to see if Leaf was still there. There was a little girl! No more than a child, she didn't even look like a baby, she looked like she was 7!

"Um...okay..." I began, not exactly knowing what to do. Was it the same dragon that had hatched last night? I looked at her, really looked at her. She had a pair of horns above her ears and she looked like she had minor claws on her hands. I quickly covered her and made sure she was covered. If Leaf was a dragon but remained in a human form for whatever reason, I'd have to get her some clothes. If she was 7 or something, could she talk? I heard her groan and I stared down at her; it looked like she was waking up. What did a dragon girl eat?

"Leaf?" she asked groggily. I was taken aback! She had said her name...well, it wasn't really her name but something I had called her while she was in the egg. Had she heard and understood it or something? I didn't know what to do.

"Yes...um...Leaf..." I said, trying not to panic, and she looked up at me with red-tinted eyes, "That's your name...unless you're supposed to be something else..."

"Leaf!" she said and sat up. I moved quickly and wrapped her up in my cape to cover her. Why was I blushing? She was just a child, it's not like she knew any better.

"Yes, that's your name. Mine is Zelgadis," I said, "And we have to get you some clothes. She regarded me, as if registering something in her mind.

"Daddy!" she cried and hugged me, and I found myself shocked at this. Then after a moment I realized that I had been the first she had seen luckily and now I was her parental figure. I refuse to be known as a mother!

"Um...yeah," I said, "I hatched you...or something like that...you're a dragon!"

"Daddy," she began and then pointed to herself, "Leaf!"

"Um...that's correct..." I had never dealt with children before, "Are you hungry or something? I don't know what you dragons eat but I'm sure I can figure it out...milk or something?" She had really big eyes; they were almost as big as Lina's eyes.

"Leaf!" she smiled at me and I sighed. I guess she had to learn everything like normal children did. But she seemed rather old.

"How long were you in that egg?" I asked, but then chided myself, how could she possibly know.

"Daddy!" she cried and then looked away from me towards the door and pointed, "Leaf?"

"I don't understand a word of what you are saying, but I'm guessing that means...I don't know what it means!" I cried and buried my face in my hands. What was I going to do? I had no clue what to do with her! Why did I pick up that egg...? My curiosity was getting the better of me.

"Leaf?" she asked, looking up at me, moving my hands from my face and had the face of curiosity.

"No, nothing...its nothing little one," I said. Oh god, I was creating nicknames for her already!

"Daddy!" she said and sat down in my lap. I realized she still had no clothing and put my cape around her again, as it had fallen off. What could she wear, if she had to travel with me now, what was I going to do? I had no point in being a parent!

TBC

A/N: I know, it was a little short and Zelgadis may or may not have seemed OOC and for that I'm sorry...so tell me what you think, please read and review!

And be sure to check out **Slayers Parody**, my other GOOD Slayers fic, I'm currently reworking Honto no Koi because I think I could have started it better. Stay away flamers! I use flames to roast marshmallows and then I can serve S'mores to all the reviewers who like my story!


	4. Daddy? Leaf?

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers

A/N: I'm glad people like it. Hopefully I'll manage to tell you what sort of dragon Leaf is. And it isn't one of the ones Slayer's is known for!

Daddy...Leaf?

All she could say was Daddy and Leaf. It was like she wasn't able to pick up any more words. I managed to find her some boys clothes for cheap and she seemed to take to them more than the woman's clothes we passed by. She looked as certain of herself as she walked unsteadily, trying to follow my footsteps exactly. She didn't seem to mind people pointing at her, and I assumed that was because she didn't understand yet that horns weren't something normal.

"Daddy!" she said and ran up and hugged my leg. I couldn't help but smile as I looked down at her. She had hair; it was slightly brown with a reddish tint. It was really short and fuzzy. I didn't think fuzzy was the right word, but it was the first one that came to mind.

"What is it? You aren't hungry again, are you?" I had decided against my better judgment to remain in town for a day so Leaf could get used to walking and such, so I wouldn't have to carry her a long way.

"Leaf," she said and shook her head.

"Are you tired?" I asked but again she shook her head. What was she trying to do?

"Daddy!" she said, suddenly running a little ways away and she tripped. I ran forward to her and helped her up.

"Are you okay? You shouldn't run ahead of me like that," I said but when she looked up at me she was smiling.

"Daddy," she said, "Leaf!" I sighed; she never seemed to say them more than once when she was talking too. I hiked my hood up a little and helped her up. She was so unique, I guess, in the sense she wasn't like any normal child I had encountered. And she wasn't a normal dragon either, not a black dragon or a golden dragon or any of the dragons I knew about.

"I wonder...if you'd be able to breathe fire or something like that..." I murmured and then she stretched out her arms. She wanted to be picked up? I picked her up and held her close to me and she blinked twice, gazing into my eyes. Then she kissed me on the cheek and jumped down onto the ground and giggled.

"Daddy!" she said as she giggled and I wondered what was running through her mind. She was just a child, I didn't know what I was doing, and she was now running ahead of me again. Great, she'd probably trip again so I ran to catch up to her. I caught her before she was able to get to far ahead and I looked at her ready to scold her for running on ahead.

"You shouldn't have gone so far ahead Leaf. You could have gotten hurt!" I said, "Don't do it again..." I didn't think she understood me because she started laughing. I sighed; she wasn't going to get anything I said.

"Daddy?" she asked and then snuggled against my shoulder with a sigh and she yawned. I sighed again and decided it was time to head back to the inn. She fell asleep as I carried her so when I arrived back at the inn I was able to put her under the covers and let her take a nap. I ordered some light lunch and would make sure she had something to eat later. She liked milk and bread, which was fine with me. I think that she'd develop a taste for other things later but not at the present time.

I still couldn't seem to get past the fact I was a father. She depended on me and I found myself caring about her well-being. I knew precisely what the others would say, Lina would tease me to no end about how now I was actually caring about someone else other than searching for my own cure (which I still am doing by the way) and Amelia would say we should try to find her parents and make sure justice is served by finding her parents and returning her home. I couldn't exactly predict what Gourry would do though.

"Leaf..." she murmured in her sleep and I found myself smiling. She was a really cute child. I was still puzzled at the fact she was a child when she hatched rather than a baby but then again I didn't know the period of incubation for Dragons. I should have expected it though; the egg she was in was enormous!

"Sleep well," I whispered and found myself yawning. I couldn't be tired already! Maybe it was because of the fact that I was just watching her so much. She was tired and that was making me tired.

"I might as well sleep too, that way I'll be able to get us moving earlier in the morning," I sighed and then added as an afterthought, "I think..."

**THE NEXT MORINING**

I yawned and looked out the window, day hadn't even broken yet. Good, I could head out early before people saw me. Actually, come to think of it, I had my hood up the entire time I had remained here so really no one saw me...at least not much. I tried to get up but felt a lump lying on top of me. Oh, that's right, Leaf had shifted over and she was snuggled against me. She was very warm but I had to move, so I shifted her slowly to the other side of me and sat up, pulling on my cape and boots and getting ready to get a quick breakfast for Leaf and I and then we would head out.

"Leaf..." she murmured and I turned to watch her. She was still sleeping gently but she was grabbing at the covers as if she was looking for something. I started to stand but felt a small hand grab onto me and I was forced to sit back down. She was strong! I pried her hand away and tried to get up again but she grabbed onto me and pulled me back down again.

"She'll never let me leave, will she?" I asked to the air and heard a muffled giggle. Leaf was awake! I looked down at her as she looked up at me and she giggled again, her bright face smiling into mine. She jumped up and hugged me.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed and buried her face in my chest, "Leaf!"

"Good morning to you too," I said, "Not that it is morning yet..."

"Daddy!" she exclaimed again and I found myself smiling amusedly. I wasn't even acting like myself these past few days, and now I realized I was kind of enjoying this.

"We're going to be leaving soon, do you want to eat and use the bathroom before we go?" I asked.

"Leaf?" she asked and then was silent for a minute before nodding, "LEAF!"

"Shhh....not so loud," I said and she giggled again and released me from her embrace.

"Leaf!" she said with a definite nod.

"Alright then, but you have to wait here," I said and made my way to the door. I heard bare feet follow me and Leaf grabbed onto my arm.

"Leaf..." she said and grabbed my arm hard.

"I need you to stay here and get dressed. Put your boots on and such," I said and she shook her head.

"Daddy..." she said and looked up at me and I saw fear behind her eyes.

"Are you afraid of being alone without me?" I asked and she nodded, and I sighed, "Well get dressed then so we can pack up and then after we eat we can leave, okay?" She nodded and ran to where her boots were and pulled them on. She then ran over to the basin where I had put water last night and splashed some on her face and wiped her face with a cloth. She must have watched me do that already, watching how I got ready for the day. She might not be able to speak much but she learned how to do things pretty fast. She finished dressing and came up to me and grabbed my hand.

"Leaf?" she asked and I smiled at her.

"You did everything I did," I said, "But you got ready to go just like I asked so I guess you can come with me... but we still have to pack then before we go eat, alright?" She nodded and ran around the room collecting things I had left scattered, stuff I hadn't even realized I had left scattered and she piled it onto the bed while I sorted what needed to be packed and began to pack some of it away in my cape and pockets. It wasn't lots of stuff, just small trinkets and such that were mine. Leaf finished piling the stuff on the bed and looked it all over, finding one thing and staring at it and then another and eventually looking at all the stuff I hadn't put away yet.

"Leaf...Daddy," she said seriously, "Leaf..."

"These are just some little things," I said, "And my money..."

"Leaf?" she asked with her bright eyes.

"What is it?" I asked and she grinned at me.

"Daddy," she replied and pointed at her stomach.

"Hungry now?" I asked and she nodded, "Alright then, we should go and get something to eat." And then I would continue on my journey, Leaf following me wherever I go.

TBC

A/N: I know that was SHORT. Reviews make me do the happy dance and I'm inspired to update faster!

And any flames will roast my marshmallows! And then I'll make S'mores!


	5. Leaf's new Word

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers

A/N: Eh... hi!

_**Leaf's New Word**_

Leaf like to run...in circles...around me...as we walked... I got dizzy trying to watch out for her most of the time so I gave up and just kept walking as she kept running in circles around me until she managed to get off track and ran into the back of my legs, knocking herself backwards.

"Are you alright?" I asked, turning around. Leaf began to laugh and I helped her get up and she hugged my legs.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed and wouldn't let go. I didn't think she was scared or anything, but she just held onto one leg and so I was forced to walk with her hanging onto my leg for a bit before she jumped off and began to run in circles again. I sighed, she was really tough or she was just uncaring about any injury.

"Leaf, come here!" I ordered and she stopped running and came up to me, "I just want to make sure you're not injured!"

"Leaf, leaf!" she said and tried to run again but I held her close as I looked her over to make sure she hadn't injured herself and she let out a cry, "DADDY!" I let her go. She backed up a few steps and choked back a few tears that I saw forming.

"I'm sorry," I said suddenly, "I just wanted to make sure you weren't hurt... I'm sorry Leaf!" She looked at me uncertainly and I knelt down on the dirt road and extended my arms. She came unsteadily forward.

"Leaf," she murmured and ran into my arms. I sighed with relief...she had just been surprised when I didn't let her go... I guess she wouldn't know what to do. I didn't know what to do. Was that the right thing to do?

"I'm sorry Leaf, I just wanted..." I said and she giggled against my clothes. I stood and picked her up, holding her close in my arms. She snuggled against me, which amazed me as I had rock hard skin and yawned.

"Daddy..." she murmured.

"Shall I carry you for a while now?" I asked and she nodded into my shoulder and I continued to walk and heard a little snore emit from her every so often. I don't think I had ever acted like this in my life... I was acting kind, caring, I was trying to act like a father...well, I was a father technically and so I can't really 'act' like one... what was wrong with me... anything could be I guess...but nothing seemed wrong with me, I really didn't feel different...

...

Leaf when she woke up and I set her down walked beside me, trying to imitate the way I walked, but she had to run to catch up with me sometimes because my stride was longer than hers and she'd fall behind. I found it funny the way she tried to follow every footstep I had, following at my side. Leaf even began to sing, of course, her song consisted of the words 'leaf' and 'daddy' and it had no particular tune but it actually was melodic. I wondered when she grew up if she'd be a bard... oh god, here I was wondering what she'd be when she grew up. I let out a sigh, and listened to Leaf try to imitate it. She was adorable in her own way... I think Lina and the others would like her...

...

It was starting to get late and we still hadn't reached the next town, so it looked like I'd have to be extra careful in picking the spot where we would stay for the night because I had sworn to not let anyone harm Leaf ever again or take her away from me, which was why I wanted to get to the next town by nightfall, but some towns were a longer ways away. I found a nearby cave and we settled into it for the night. I caught fish and then built up a fire. When we had finished eating Leaf curled up into my arms and went to sleep. I kept watch until sleep overcame me.

...

Leaf wasn't in my arms when I awoke. Where was she? I looked around nervously and stood up and went outside the cave.

"Leaf," I called, "Where are you Leaf?" I head the brushes nearby me move and Leaf came tumbling out, her hands full of something.

"Daddy!" she cried, obviously proud of herself.

"What did you find?" I asked, kneeling down to where she was now sitting. Her face seemed to be covered in berry juice, what had she found. She extended her hand and in it were raspberries! She had found a raspberry bush somewhere nearby, and obviously had eaten a fair few...

"Leaf!" she said and offered them to me. I let an amused smile show and took one of the berries, popping it in my mouth. It was actually quite sweet.

"You can have the rest," I said reassuringly, "We have some fish from last night that hasn't been eaten so I'll have that for breakfast, and then we'd better get you washed up."

"Leaf!" she exclaimed and stuffed the berries in her mouth, the juice getting all over her. She stood up and looked at me funny and then laughed.

"You are a messy eater," I said with a sigh and stood.

...

Cleaning Leaf up was easier said than done. She wanted to splash in the water and she insisted on splashing me and by the time I finally was able to clean her face off we were both thoroughly wet. She shivered slightly and I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, you did get yourself wet, water is cold," I said and she giggled. I smiled; nothing seemed to faze her at all. She might be overly cheerful.

"Leaf, daddy, daddy," she said and I sighed, "Daddy..."

"We should get going again..." I said and she stood up, straight as a tree and smiled. I stood as well.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, we're going," I said. I paused for a minute. What kind of a life was this for Leaf? I mean, I was a traveler and that would be most of what I would do for the rest of my life. Was that the kind of life Leaf deserved, to not be able to grow up in a village and make friends? Was this what was best for her?

"Leaf!" she exclaimed and I looked into her eyes. She'd follow me anywhere, I knew it, she didn't care if she didn't have what most would consider a normal life... she was too young to understand the consequences of that, wasn't she? Something tugged in the back of my mind that she did understand and she didn't care... I shouldn't go thinking like this... It made my head hurt.

"Let's go," I said and she slipped her hand into mine and dragged me along. She was very strong for such a little kid!

...

She loved to run... I sighed again. She'd maybe be an athlete... How was I to know what she'd be?

"Leaf!" she shouted out and pointed. I looked in the direction of where she was pointed.

"..." I couldn't say anything... How dare that Mazoku be up ahead of me!

"Daddy?" Leaf asked worriedly, "Daddy?"

"Ignore him," I said and tried to usher us around the Mazoku I knew to be Xellos. He had seen us, of course he had seen us, probably heard us too, Leaf yelled loud.

"Why hello there my friend!" Xellos said, running towards us.

"Why are you here?" I asked, "Is it not enough that you led me on a wild goose chase? But now you're here to torment me on that fact?"

"What wild goose chase?" Xellos asked innocently, "Why, who do we have here?" Xellos kneeled down in front of Leaf who nervously went behind my legs.

"Leaf," she said and held onto me.

"I don't think she likes you," I said with a small look of triumph on my face. Xellos stood up and smiled at me.

"She should...what's there not to like about me?" he asked.

"Because you're a damn Mazoku, go away!" I said and Xellos waggled a finger in my face.

"Aren't you interested in why I'm here?" Xellos asked.

"To be a pain in my posterior?" I asked.

"I was just coming to tell you that you were a few villages away and here you are insulting me!" Xellos said, trying to look wounded.

"How in the world do you expect me to trust you?" I asked, "You and your damn tricks!"

"Believe me or don't believe me... but if I hadn't sent you on this quest... would you have found that cute kid?" Xellos asked.

"...What did you have to do with me finding her...?" I said cautiously.

"Nothing...but it was a bonus to watch you care for someone other than yourself...I mean, do you want me to take her off your hands?" Xellos asked and tried to look innocent.

"No," I said and I felt Leaf slip her hand into mine, "She needs me..."

"And you need her..." Xellos said, "Happy hunting!" And with that Xellos faded from my sight. I trembled a bit and sat down under a tree. I let Leaf come and sit in my lap. What did Xellos mean when he said I needed her? I ignored everything else for a moment. I hate Xellos...

"Daddy?" Leaf asked, looking up into my eyes and she blinked. I smiled down at her. Maybe I did need her in a way... I don't know how... I didn't think I was being a good father, I was trying though.

"Damn him, Damn Xellos, Damn him and his overly cheerful way of making fun..." I muttered and Leaf giggled, "What do you find so funny?" I hadn't meant it to be so mean sounding but I was peeved right now. Xellos shows up when you don't want him!

"Daddy!" she exclaimed.

"What?" I asked.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed, "Damn!" Oh crap...

_**TBC**_

_**A/N: Anyhow, thanks for all the reviews I have in this one! I totally had to do this chapter, so let me know what you think... I mean children do learn from their parents!**_


End file.
